


Pieces of Our Life

by TsukiyoSaiai



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Domestic, F/M, Family, First Date, Fluff and Smut, Gajevy Week, Gajevy Week 2017, Living Together, One Shot, Pregnancy, fairy tail family, posted late from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiyoSaiai/pseuds/TsukiyoSaiai
Summary: Pieces of Gajevy and Levy's life, interconnected oneshots revolving different areas of Gajevy.For Gajevy Week (Was posted on Tumblr. Just hadn't had the chance to come around to here)May continue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Five years Post-Year-Gap  
> The twins learn about their parents from their Uncle Lily while Levy and Gajeel are at the hospital.

Gajevy

Rated: T

Prompt: Matching

One-Shot

The Perfect Match

* * *

 Levy was calmly sitting at the dining room table, sipping some tea. The twenty-three-year-old blunette was currently a mother of two beautiful twins, Shutora and Yajeh.

“Mama, you okay?” Shutora asked her mother, her fingers clutching at the woman’s flowy sea green dress.

“Yes, darling.” Levy smiled and moved to brush her daughter’s cornflower hair from her face. “The baby is just being difficult.”

Levy was at thirty-three weeks in her pregnancy, closing in on her thirty-fourth week. Because of the surprise of having twins her last pregnancy, they actually went through the whole doctor routine this time. Gajeel and Levy were having a boy this time. Just one boy. Surprisingly, it was more difficult than her first, despite it being her second pregnancy, and only one child.

“Daddy! Tell the baby to stop being mean to Mama!” Shutora called as she pouted, looking at her mother’s swollen belly.

Levy held back a sigh as she felt her husband coming up behind her. She didn’t even need to look back to know it was him.

“The kid still at it, Lev?” Gajeel moved up behind his wife, crouching down to be more at their daughter’s height. “Leave the baby to me, Shrimp, go bug Lil’ and Yajeh.”

Shutora puffed up her cheeks, ready to argue until she saw both of her parents gave her a stern look.

When the little girl ran off to go to her brother and godfather, Gajeel moved to stroke Levy’s abdomen.

“What’s goin’ on, Shorty?” He asked gently, his fingers gently moving over the swell of her belly.

“Just... a bit of pain. My lower back hurts a bit, and I’m just cramping up. I thought tea would help.” She said lightly.

She had experienced false labor pains multiple times during her pregnancy with Shutora and Yajeh and didn’t want to rush off at every little thing. She must have given Gajeel so many gray hairs from all the panic during their first pregnancy.

“Come on. We’re going to the hospital.” He grunted, moving to slip his arm under her thighs and behind her back. Pausing to let her wrap her arms around his neck.

“Gaj… it’s probably just--.”

“No. You were fidgeting more than usual last night too. Yer the smart one, Lev. I want you and the kid safe.” He dropped a kiss to her forehead to quiet her down.

A soft sigh escaped her as her lips tilted into a weak smile, leaning into him.

“Shutora, Yajeh, grab your ma’s bag from our room!” He called to the twins, both of them nearly five years old.

“Got it!” Yajeh’s footsteps raced past his sister to go grab the small duffle of supplies. “I got Mama’s clothes bag!”

“Can I pick out a book for Mama!” Shutora peeked her head around the corner, looking at her parents.

“Be quick ‘bout it. I wanna get yer ma to the doctor. Maybe have Wendy and Lucy come n’ see her.”

“Okay! I’ll grab Aunt Lu’s book for Mama!” Shutora smiled brightly and ran up to grab Lucy’s novel “Fairy Heart” for Levy.

Lily walked into the room, seeing the pregnant woman cradled in his partner’s arms he smirked slightly. Gajeel had grown so much since they first met.

The exceed transformed into his battle form, “I'll help the kids out.” He commented to the coup couple.

He watched as Gajeel nodded. Usually the Iron Dragon Slayer was much more attentive to his children, but he was worried about his petite wife. Levy was small and despite her strength, childbirth was no easy task. If she was feeling pain as much as she was, she had to see a doctor.

“Uncle Lily… will Mama be okay?” Yajeh asked the exceed quietly as he took Levy's clothes bag from the boy.

“Yes, Yajeh, she just needs to go to see Wendy and her doctor. To check on the baby.” Lily easily held the two blue haired children.

“Yer ma'll be fine.” Gajeel moved towards the door. Levy no longer grew shy or embarrassed by Gajeel carrying her around, especially times like this. “If ya ask nice, she might read to ya when we get there.”

The trip to the hospital after a quick call to Wendy was full of pleading and whining, making Levy giggle. The two were currently focusing their attention on their Aunt Lucy who was on the Lacrima, on her way.

* * *

 At the hospital, Levy was quickly moved to a quiet room with her family.

“Everything will be okay, Levy.” Wendy was calm, holding her hand, the younger female having met them at the hospital.

“Mrs. Redfox, good to see you.” The doctor was an older woman, something that made both Levy and Gajeel comfortable. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Hello, Doctor. It would be better if it was under different circumstances.” Levy said lightly. “Just some back pain, quite a bit more then I had with the twins and some Braxton Hicks or False Contractions. I told Gajeel it wasn’t anything to worry about.”

The older woman squinted at the mother. “Well, let me check something, you may want to have the children leave when I do the pelvic exam.” She mentioned to Gajeel and Lily. Levy blanched at the idea. While she was used to it, she didn’t particularly enjoy the exams.

“I’ll take them. How about we get some ice cream while we wait on your Aunt Lucy?” Lily asked, motioning to the kids who grew excited at the promise of ice cream.

“Yes please!” Leaning over, the twins loudly kissed their mother’s cheeks and their father before running after the exceed.

With the kids gone, the doctor pulled on some gloves.

It was simple abdominal exams, the contractions were still a far distance apart, so they could have been false.

Upon a pelvic exam, she let out a loud laugh.

“Well, my dear. I guess it is a good thing your husband demanded you come in. You’re in early labor.”

“B-but… with Shutora and Yajeh, it was nothing like this!” Levy was wide eyed, she had no idea.

“Every pregnancy is different. Don’t be too surprised. It happens to mothers all the time!” She laughed. “You’re too far into it to stop it with medication, so sadly you’ll be greeting this little one early.”

“Of course, he had to be dramatic like his father.” Levy muttered, stroking her belly in a loving manner.

Gajeel bit his tongue to keep from biting out a retort, rolling his eyes as he kissed her forehead. “Love ya too, babe.”

“Well, with how these contractions are, its already going a lot smoother than it did with the twins.”

* * *

 “Oi, Lil… I need to ask ya a huge favor.” Gajeel approached Lily after scooping up his kids, listening to their laughter.

“Of course, Gajeel.”

“I need us to take the Short stacks home. Lev's gotta stay.”

“Is Mama okay!?” Both twins gasped.

“Yes, is she okay?”

“Yeah, mostly.” Gajeel commented. “Yer ma's having the baby, guys. But, the baby is early, so the baby and Lev have to stay here for a while. The baby longer then Lev.” He said calmly.

Lily knew he was panicking. Preterm labor was dangerous for the baby. Even though the baby was likely well developed…there was always a risk.

“But… that means we should stay here for Mama!” Yajeh argued.

“Yeah! We should be here for Mama and the baby!” Shutora chimed in.

“Look, I know ya wanna be here for her. So does she. But it ain’t fun. Yer Ma is gonna be very tired, and it'll take a while for the baby to come. And when yer Ma is finally having the baby, she ain’t gonna be nice, because having a baby can be painful.”

Gajeel wasn’t gonna lie to his kids. “Ya both will be anxious and worried, and yer Ma only needs one anxious, worried Redfox on her at a time.”

“And he'll send someone to get us as soon as the baby is born, right, Gajeel?” Lily met Gajeel's tired and worried gaze.

Levy must have kicked him out of the room for hovering as she did when she was having the twins.

“Course. 'm not gonna keep yer brother from ya both. I'll send maybe yer Aunt Juvia and maybe she'll bring Silver to come get you guys.”

“Promise?” Shutora's wide honey eyes looked up at her father.

“I give ya a Dragon's Promise. If yer Aunt Lucy doesn’t run off and tell everyone in the Guild, you both will be the first one’s outside of the hospital to know.”

“Good. Tell Aunt Lucy not to or I'll get really, really mad at her.” Shutora commented. Oh she was definitely a Redfox, alright.

“Can we bring Mama anything when we come? Or the baby?” Yajeh asked quietly. He eas so much like Levy it wasn’t even funny.

“Ya know what, bring yer Ma's favorite dress and that blanket she bought for the baby, can ya do that for her?”

“Yes! I won't let you down!”

Gajeel's gaze softened at his children. “You never could, Yajeh… neither of you could ever let me down.” He held them close, nuzzling them before kissing their heads. “I love ya both, and Lev does too. You both are out everythings. You and this new baby… you’re our lives.” He whispered to his children.

Gajeel had changed so much since he first joined Fairy Tail. He had many turning points in his life, and at each one, he only became a better man. Lily was proud. If anyone told him back when he first became Gajeel’s partner that he’d see the man would have two children with Levy, but would be openly affectionate with them, he would have been extremely doubtful.

Lily was glad he was wrong.

“Come along, Shutora, Yajeh.” Lily smiled, patting Gajeel’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Gajeel. You’ve grown so much.”

Lily had no idea how much those words meant to him.

* * *

 It was only an hour after they had gotten home that the children found themselves curled up in their parent’s bed.

“Miss them, hm?” Lily asked, walking around in his battle form. It was easier to look after the children in this form. The large formed Exceed moved to sit down on the end of the bed, watching as Shutora nodded her head.

“W-what if Mama or the baby don’t make it?” It saddened him to see such a young girl worried about that. It wasn’t an irrational worry, but it wasn’t something they should be worried about.

“Your mom is very strong.” He nodded to himself. “How about I tell you a story. One about two mages that despite everything, were the perfect match.”

This peeked the interest of both children.

“Like Mama and Papa?” Yajeh asked Lily, his dark honey eyes looking at his God Father.

Lily smirked slightly, “Yes.” He nodded.

The two cuddled up close to him, clutching a pillow.

“There was once a Mage that worked for a cruel guild, it was called Phantoms… They started a war with the Faes over one of their members. Her father had gone in search for her and paid the Guild Leader Jose to bring back his child. Jose, wanting revenge on the Faes, decided to start a guild war…”

* * *

 Levy was in pain, her head dropping onto Gajeel’s arm. The contractions were hitting hard now, and she wasn’t fully dilated. They kept her hooked up to the Lacrima powered machines to keep track of how both she and the baby were doing.

_“Jose had sent the man after a small team, with a member known for her light and happy disposition. She was almost the embodiment of the Fae’s herself. She was so positive and willing to accept anyone. The man was ordered to snuff out that light and hurt her.”_

_“NO!” Shutora cried out, Yajeh stayed quiet, but listened and looked at his God Father with wide eyes._

“Yer almost there, Lev.” He moved to lift her head, brushing her messy, damp locks form her face. “Yer working so hard, my Fae.” He whispered and kissed her forehead.

“Course I would… This is our baby…” She was so tired, but she knew she couldn’t give up.

“Hey, I brought her more ice chips.” Lucy said lightly, holding a small cup of ice chips for Levy. “I’ll go get another cloth to help clean her up some. I think I have something so we can tie her hair back too.”

“Thank you, Lu…”

“Yeah, thanks… Bunny girl.”

The nickname from the Iron Dragon Slayer made the celestial mage scowl, but she soon was smiling as she noticed Levy was giggling.

“Yeah, yeah, Metal Face. Take care of our girl.” Gajeel didn’t need to be told twice by the blonde. As Lucy left, she saw Gajeel’s focus only on Levy, giving her a couple ice chips before whispering softly to her, making her smile.

_“Yes, during the attack he hurt the woman and her team. He did something that would haunt both he and the woman… It infuriated her guild. And they came seeking vengeance for their friend, but also to protect their other member. The battle was hard, it left both the mage avenging his friends and the one that attacked the woman exhausted… The Phantoms had lost. Everyone had fallen. Wounds would heal, scars would fade, but nightmares stayed.”_

_“This isn’t a happy story Uncle Lily!” Yajeh scolded the male._

_“I’m not done. It’s not a short story.” Lily chuckled. “It was around a month or so later that the master of the Fae Guild gave the man from the Phantoms an option. A second chance. To join the Faes… to join the light. With some hesitation, he did.”_

_“How did everyone take it!?”_

_“When he joined, there was an outrage. Only a few people stood by the master’s decision. One of those people was the woman he had hurt.”_

“What did I do to deserve you? Deserve everything you’ve done for me?” Gajeel whispered, nuzzling her gently his hand occasionally cleaning up the sweat that decorated her face.

“You loved me… Protected me… showed me I was more than what anyone believed… even myself.” She whispered and moved to kiss his chin.

The doctor had entered the room to check to see if she was dilated enough. A small grin on her face. “Well, Mrs. Redfox, are you ready for the baby?”

“Oh, Mavis, yes!”

_“While he had been distant and full of shame, the man started protecting the woman. He became her protector.”_

_“Her Dragon!” The twins chimed in._

_“Yes. Her Dragon… That’s the perfect line for it. He teased her, yet he did the one thing no one did. He built her up. He made her big. He went with her to the S-class trials, standing by her side as her partner; protecting her from invaders on the island. In turn, she protected him, and when he couldn’t walk… she carried him.”_

“I take it back, I’m not ready!” Levy cried out during a push. Lucy was on one side, clutching one of her hands, while Gajeel held the other.

He was calmer this time around. The first time he was in the delivery room, he nearly attacked one of the nurses when she screamed and begged to stop. He never expected labor to be so painful.

“Look at me, Levy. You’re ready. You’ve been ready. I’ll be damned if I’m lettin’ you get scared now.” Gajeel squeezed her hand. “You can do this, Shorty.” He encouraged her.

“He’s right, Levy!” Lucy chirped.

_“Time and time again, they protected each other. Before they knew it, they were falling in love. A Fae and her Dragon. It took them years to figure it out. But they found it out at their pace.” Lily paused, “Maybe I should stop here…” He hid a smirk._

_“What! NO!” Yajeh bounced, his sister joining him in her outrage. “Please continue!” It had been hours, yet both children were so invested in the story. They paused long enough to get food, tucked safely into Gajeel and Levy’s bed._

_“Okay, okay. I’ll continue.” Lily chuckled. “It wasn’t till he nearly lost her to a mission in the cold mountains, that he realized how much he wanted to stay with her, with her by his side forever._

_On these mountains, she trekked through snow, to protect him and the people on her mission after their team was blown up. The bad mages recognized his power… but they made a mistake and ignored hers.”_

_“What happened?” The kids were so engrossed in the story they lost track of time._

_“She tracked them down. And beat some of them, but when he finally woke up… he protected her again. He recognized how injured she was. He recognized that he could lose her. Yet, even though all of that. Even when the bad guys deserved it. She stopped him from falling back into the darkness he once escaped._

_When they got to the hospital, he promised himself one thing. The moment she woke up. He’d ask her to be his. Forever.”_

_“He asked her to marry him?!” Shutora was squirming in excitement, gaining an odd look from her brother._

_“He did. And She said yes.” Lily smiled. “They rejoined their guild, and after a final war, where this time she nearly lost him… they settled down. In which they had two children.”_

_“What are their names, Uncle Lily?”_

Hours… It must have been hours, but finally when the high pitch cry filled the room, Levy slumped back against the table.

“There we go… a beautiful baby boy.” The nurses quickly got to work to clean the baby up, once he was cleaned up, he was placed in Levy’s exhausted embrace. The infant whimpering as he laid against her warm skin.

“Hey there, sweetheart…” Levy’s eyes were focused on the infant, he was a bit on the small side.

“Small like yer mom, eh…?” He chuckled and gently moved a finger down the infant’s back. “So’kay, I like small things.” He mumbled.

Gajeel moved to gently kiss his exhausted wife. “You did amazing, Lev. He’s beautiful.”

She smiled and leaned into him. She wanted to sleep, but at the same time she didn’t want to let her baby go.

“Mrs. Redfox, we’ll need to move him to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit for now. He’s a bit on the small side, just under what we’d like. We want to make sure he’s as healthy as he seems.” The doctor’s voice was gentle, but Levy wanted to whimper at giving up her baby to anyone other than Gajeel.

“I’ll go with them.” Gajeel said lightly. “I’ll watch over our son, Lev. You get some rest; Bunny girl will call home and have Lily bring the kids later.”

The blunette slowly bobbed her head, tears stinging her eyes as the baby was gently passed over to the doctor. She didn’t even realize how hard she was squeezing Lucy’s hand.

The blonde didn’t utter a word, it was hard for her to let go of Nashi when she gave birth to her daughter early as well. She had been a little further along, but it was still difficult.

Levy watched as Gajeel left to follow to the NICU.

“He’ll watch over him, Levy. Your son won’t be without a parent. I promise.” Lucy cooed to Levy, helping her calm down.

* * *

 “Shutora and Yajeh Redfox.”

“W-wha? You mean that’s our mom and dad!?” Yajeh exclaimed, sitting up.

“That is…SO COOL! DADDY IS AMAZING!”

“Mama too! She beat up bad guys protecting Papa!”

“I KNOW! Daddy fought Dragons!”

Both children paused.

“Does Grandpapa Metalicana know about Daddy fighting dragons?” Shutora asked.

“Does Grandpapa Metalicana know Mama is having the baby right now?” Yahjeh turned to his sister, both wide-eyed thinking about their grumpy grandfather being the last to know.

The two remembering their grumpy grandfather from when he visited over the past few years. A massive, grumpy, metal dragon who joked at their father, adored their mother, and loved them.

Lily glanced aside noticing the communication Lacrima flashing brightly. “Hold on kids.” Moving to answer the Lacrima, seeing Lucy’s image in the orb. The twins were far too invested in their worry about Metalicanna being upset.

“Hey, Lily! The baby has arrived, Juvia and Gray should be coming by to get you and the kids.”

“That’s good, how is Levy and Gajeel.” Lily moved over by the window, leaning against the wall as he peered out over the front lawn.

“Oh, you know, Gajeel is stalking the nurses to keep an eye on the baby, and Levy is feeling very anxious because they had to take him to get everything done.” Lucy paused to look towards a door, hearing soft sobs from Levy. “Get the kids here as soon as you can. She really needs them. They aren’t going to be letting her out of bed until her blood pressure calms down, and I think it’s all due…”

Lily was glancing at the three figures walking down the front steps, one bouncing over the grass to rush to the front door. “To the baby being in the care unit, and Gajeel not being there. Go back inside, take care of Levy. I see Silver bouncing into the front lawn, so we’ll be leaving as soon as I grab the kids.”

“Thanks Lily…”

“No, thank you, Lucy.”

Lily ended the call on the Lacrima.

“Come along both of you. Juvia, Gray, and Silver are here. Your baby brother has been born.” Lily chuckled as Shutora happily squealed and scrambled to hug her uncle before grabbing her mom’s favorite dress.

Yajeh laughed and moved to grab their mom’s blanket for the baby.

As soon as the children were holding onto the items, they followed the battle formed Exceed out to the front yard, the twins happily greeting the dark-haired son of the water mage and ice make mage.

Lily sighed as he ended up taking the dress and blanket from the twins as they ran and played with Silver on their way to the hospital.

“Reminds me of Levy, Natsu, and I when we were kids.” Gray chuckled, watching as Juvia pouted. Gray didn’t talk much of his childhood.

“Juvia think the new baby will remind everyone of Gajeel when he was little.” Juvia mused as Gray tugged her closer to his side.

Lily laughed lightly. “So, on top of them being a very fitting couple, they get a matching set of kids that match all the adventurist people in Fairy Tail?”

Gray barked out a laugh. “Naw, no one can get an Erza level of extreme in their kid, unless they’re Erza.”

“Juvia thinks Levy would drop dead before she lets any of her children drink like Cana, too.”

Both Gray and Lily paused before nodding in agreement.

The trip was short, thankfully. Once in the hospital the twins tugged the items from Lily, offering a chirped “Thanks!” before running to their mother.

“Hey you two!” Lucy smiled, coming out into the hall when a nurse peeked her head in to tell Levy and Lucy they had guests.

“Hi Aunt Lucy, bye Aunt Lucy!” Shutora called before running past the blonde into the room.

“Mama!” Shutora cried, throwing herself up onto the bed, scrambling up into her mother’s arms the moments she noticed her tear stained face.

Yajeh was quick to join his sister in their mother’s arms.

Levy couldn’t help but cry, although this time it was not from anxiety or wanting to hold her baby that had to be taken to the NICU, it was from the joy of her two amazing, eldest children.

“Shutora, Yajeh…” She nuzzled into their cornflower locks lovingly, tears trailing down her cheeks as she held them, ignoring the blanket and dress they brought. “I missed you both so much.”

“We missed you and Papa too, Mama.” Yajeh whispered into his mother’s collar bone. “Where’s our little brother?” The boy asked, pulling away from his mother.

At her saddened expression, he frowned, looking at Shutora.

“Your dad is with him. Because he was born early, sweetheart, he has to be watched by doctors.” Levy explained, gently brushing her fingers through Shutora’s hair, earning a content sigh as the girl snuggled close.

Lily frowned, “You haven’t gone to see him there yet?”

“My… anxiety attack made the nurses worried. So, they made me stay here.”

Lily’s frown deepened as his eyes narrowing in annoyance. “I bet the only reason you were having an anxiety attack was because you weren’t with the baby and your husband.” Lily’s large hand carefully unhooked some wires, “You two come on. Time to go see your little brother.” Lily scooped Levy up once she was free of wires.

“W-wha, Lily where are you taking Levy!?” Lucy called, as much as she didn’t agree with the nurses, she was worried about Levy’s health, and Lily was usually a level-headed and rational guy.

“She’s not going to calm down or get better if she’s not with her family. **All** of her family.” Lily didn’t even look back as Levy looked up at Lily with a little shock. The twins happily following behind.

“One floor up all the way at the end of the hall from the East stairs!” Lucy called with a smile.

Juvia had to snatch Silver’s arm before the boy ran after his friends.

“Not right now, Silver. Levy needs a bit of time before our Fairy Tail family joins her.” She said to the boy lightly. Juvia looked at Lucy, “Juvia thinks we should call people. Lily is right, Levy needs **_all_** of her family.”

The cat like grin on Lucy’s face made Gray shiver a bit.

Levy was going to be getting a full Fairy Tail Congratulations while the infant would get a full welcome once he was healthy enough.

* * *

 “You forgot something.” Lily called to Gajeel quietly, trying to be polite to all of the parents looking in on their children.

When Gajeel turned around, his wife was placed in his arms.

He didn’t question Lily, however he noted the tearstains on his wife’s face. “You were cryin’ Lev.” He frowned, moving to pull her closer to his chest. “I should have never left ya.”

“Yes, you should have.” She whispered, nuzzling him gently as she turned her head to look through the glass, her eyes glimpsing the swaddled baby with a large tag of “Redfox” on his hospital grade crib.

“Papa, we wanna see.” Yajeh tugged on his pants.

Lily smirked, carefully placing the Shutora on Gajeel’s shoulders as he moved Yajeh onto his. “Can you see now?”

“Yes! Thanks, uncle Lily!” Yajeh smiled.

“Yeah, thanks Uncle Lily!” Shutora smiled broadly as the family looked into the room.

“Thanks, Lil’. For everything.” Gajeel’s voice was soft, his eyes never leaving the infant that was quietly fussing as a nurse checked up on him.

“You never need to thank me, Gajeel, we’re family.” Lily’s voice was quiet.

It was in that moment Lily realized something as his eyes scanned over the infant, then to Gajeel and Levy.

That child would never have a better set of parents.

Would never have more amazing siblings.

Would be loved to bits and pieces by all of his aunts, uncles, and cousins.

That this family, was put together from fragile minds and bodies.

They had their highs and lows, and they’ve been to rock bottom and back.

They had so much love for each other and their children.

Gajeel and Levy were, undeniably, the perfect match.


End file.
